


From Turning Into A Monster

by TheColorAbi



Category: The Format (Band), fun.
Genre: Death, F/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColorAbi/pseuds/TheColorAbi
Summary: She couldn't understand lovely Andrew Dost though - why was he suddenly turning into one of those boyfriends who just wouldn't stick by his girlfriend no matter what?





	From Turning Into A Monster

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was first posted on Mibba "May 19th, 2012" under my username, The Color Abi.

The break up was probably the worst either of them had ever had.  
  
Shannon had joined a band that was already stupidly big and still growing (was that even possible for Paramore?) and Andrew already being in a chart topping band just couldn't handle it. He wanted a girlfriend that would be home when he was off tour, not one who would actually be travelling the world just as much as him and who he would only get to see a few days every month or three. And when their bands went on tour together, everything just fell apart almost instantly.  
  
She loved the fact that becoming drummer for Paramore had opened so many new doors for her to the point publishers suddenly wanted to read the few novels she already had under her belt. She couldn't understand lovely Andrew Dost though – why was he suddenly turning into one of those boyfriends who just wouldn't stick by his girlfriend no matter what? He was the one who'd gotten her the audition for Paramore seeing as she'd only been drumming for a year or so at that point and wasn't the world's best but she proved to herself and to Paramore she was the woman for the job.  
  
Why couldn't he just support her like he had the two years previous, the two years that'd been together since his divorce?  
  
But the hardest thing for her was the agro he caused after the break up. The lies being spread thanks to him telling fans things that no way in hell could be the truth. Things like how she'd aborted his baby, the baby that she'd actually miscarried and how her and Taylor had been having an affair behind his back and how she'd go days without contact. The abortion lie was probably the lie that hurt the most because she still wasn't over her miscarriage that had happened not too long into their relationship. Why would he even bring that up with anyone other than their families and close friends? No one else, not even her band mates were meant to ever know about that...  
  
He turned her into villain and in the end, she just couldn't cope.  
  
After a eight month world tour, a book tour to support her new release "Monster" and a Paramore album launch party, she had called him and begged him to come over to her flat stating that if she didn't answer the door, he was to let himself in with the key under the hallway mat and make himself at home. The stupid man agreed. If he hadn't agreed, she probably wouldn't have done what she did next and would probably still be writing novels only now they'd have been about heart ache and stupid musicians that love to break hearts.  
  
What Andrew didn't realize when coming over to hers in hopes of a sex session, maybe a little more was that she was already stone cold dead, her body awaiting him...  
  
With following the rose petals that started as soon as he opened the door, he began to undress. Shoes, jacket, tee shirt, pants... Soon he was ready to open the bathroom door in just his boxers, chuckling to himself over how pathetic the young woman was, the woman that he'd plucked from her hometown and dragged into the fame was playing his band's first album on full blast.  
  
"Shannon, baby, I'm here!"  
  
The sight before him when he opened the door made his stomach content to spill all over the hallway floor and for him to fall to his knees. Blood. Blood everywhere And the paleness of her skin? Chalk white. Shannon shouldn't have ever been so pale but then again, she shouldn't have ever of been so down that she would take her own life...  
  
As the sobs start to shake his body, he looks up around the walls before gulping at the words she must have written right before she passed out on the floor from the blood loss. A note for him, a note that breaks his heart instantly and makes him regret every lie he ever spread to the fans, their fans...  
  


**I TRIED TO STOP THE WORLD FROM TURNING INTO A MONSTER BUT YOU LET IT GROW  
GOODBYE ANDREW**


End file.
